Friends forever Inuyasha and Kagome
by spunkgirl
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet in a twist of fate and become friends. But when Kagome leaves then comes back will thier friendship be the same? Will he be the same?


Most say that friendship is like a firefly. That it does'nt stay forever and it can't last. But somewhere in Tokeyo on January 1st

at 5:00 a.m. fate decided to change that. At the Nakamarrea Memorial Hospital at the same time in the same wing on the

same floor two future friends were born. One was named Inuyasha a half dog demon and the other a human girl, Kagome

Higurashi. They went home that night with thier parents. Each unaware of the friendship they would soon share. They both

lived on the same street and for over five years they had no idea that the other existed until one sommer day in the Samiyou

Park. Kagome was playing near the pond with her red ball. It had very intricket dragon desighns on it. She kicked at a tree

with alot of force and then proceeded to go get it. But as she looked up she saw a boy. She observed him with interest. As

she looked closer she saw he had dog ears! She then realized that he was a half demon. She looked closer to see that he

was wearing a red kimonoe that was to big for him. She looked down at her ball and then back up at him. He appeared to be

sleeping but as she neared he opened his eyes and looked at her inquizitivly. She then asked,"What are you doing up in a

tree?" He answered with slight suprise in his voice,"I just got bored." She looked up at him agian and asked,"What's your

name?" He looked at her as if she was an alien and said,"Inuyasha." She then asked,"Do you want to play with me?" He

thought about it then nodded. He jumped down from the tree and she threw the ball to him. He cauoght it with ease and

threw it back to her. They played this game for at least twenty minutes. Inuyasha threw the ball high and Kagome backed up

to catch as she did the small ridge that stuck out over the pond fell benaeth her and she was dropped into the murky

water. Inuyasha acted quickly and called for help but none came. So he took action and jumped in the frigid water. Bieng

part dog had benefits like strong swimming. He searched for her but had no luck so he dove into the water. At first it was to

murky then he saw something and grabbed it. It had a warmth to it however it was fadeing. Right as his lungs began to beg

for air he hit the surface. He looked at what he had grabbed and was relieved to see it was Kagome. He swam to the shore

and laid her on the grass. He shook off some of the water and walked to her side. He poked her with his finger and waited.

Nothing happened so he poked her agian. He waited agian but this time she stirred and opened her eyes. She stared at

Inuyasha and at her wet clothes and at the broken ridge. She calculated this in her tiny five year old mind and a look of

realization crossed her face. She looked at Inuyasha and asked,"What happened?" Then he told her the whole story starting

from when they met. She then laughed and hugged him. He blushed as she pulled away and said,"it's just like the story in

my momma's fairytale book! And you'r the hero the one who saves the princess." She stood up and looked at the sky it was

getting dark. She asked if he lived near her and he simply noded and followed her out of the park to her house. He did'nt

know she lived so close. Then he turned to go home. He walked down the street and thought about his experiance. Then as

his mother tucked him in he had a dream about his day.

Three Years Later...

Kagome was about to start her first day as a second grader. She was extremly excited. Although her mom took over a

hundred pictures of her with her uniform and backpack. Her uniform was a navy blue skirt and top. The top had long sleeves

and a folded in neck line. the other day she went to Suiyu and got a present for her best friend Inuyasha. Sure he was kind of

clumsy and talked big but he was still her best and favorite friend in the whole world. To her he was a good friend and a

clumsy oaf. But to the rest of the world he was a half demon outcast who is a waste of space not worth thier kindness. She

heard the bus and ran sat by herself in seat number seven. She then waved to her mom as the bus drove down

the street. She saw Inuyasha at his stop but instead of stopping the bus driver drove right past him! He ran up the street

following the bus but fell behind and out of sight. At the next stop Kagome got off the bus and glared at the driver. He was

an old man who dispiesed half breeds as they were called by adults and older kids. She walked back down the street to

where Inuyasha was sitting acting all tough. He was looking at the ground sulking. Kagome came up and tapped him on the

shoulder. He looked up and was happy to see Kagome,his best friend smiling at him. He stood up and looked at her suprised

but happy. He walked all the way to school with her. He was late but they were late together so he did'nt mind. Then they

walked all the way to class and started thier first day of school. After school they waited for thier parents to pick them up

. They sat on a stump under an oak tree in the shade. "Oh Inuyasha I forgot to give you something." Kagome said. Inuyasha

perked up and said,"What is it?" Then she rummaged through her backpack and pulled out two necklaces. One with ying and

the other with yang on it. She put the yang one around his neck and the ying one around hers. Then she showed him how

the two pieces came together as one. Just then Kagome's mom pulled up she said goodbye and kissed him on the cheek.

Then hopped into her mom's car and drove off. He sat there for a moment and stared at the sky then smiled and walked to

his mom's car that had just pulled up at the corner.

Four Years Later...

Kagome's twelth birth day was approaching. And she wanted to have Inuyasha come with her to her party that year. She

went to his house and was greeted by his mom. She ushered me in and told me to wait a moment. I sat in thier living room it

had many pictures of Inuyasha as a baby. She saw one of him at age one. His ears were unaturaly bigger than his head.

This made her laugh. Then she spotted his birth certificate. She read it only to find an extreme coincidance. Her an Inuyasha

were born on the same day,at the exact same time, in the same hospital wing, on the same floor,and in the same hospital.

She nearly gasped and fell out of her chair. She then sat back up and heard footsteps from the hallway. Then out of the

hallway came Inuyasha. His hair was wet and he was in his kimonoe." I got out of the shower ten minutes ago." said

Inuyasha. "Oh that reminds me I have something to tell you!" They both blurted." Will you go to my birthday party?" They

both said. Then Inuyasha asked,"When is your birthday Kagome?" She stared for a moment than said,"January first." He

gaped at her and said,"You're kidding! That's so cool we have like the same birthday!" He walked up to her and said,"I have

an idea. We could share a party at the park where we met! That would be perfect dont you think? He then turned to look at

her for her answer. She agreed with a grin on her bright face and said,"We can invite our whole family! It will be like one big

birthday bash!" She squeled with delight. And grabbed his hands and led him to the park where she said,"Do you know what

today is?" She stared at him with eyes that said,"you remember dont you?" He thought as hard as he could to give her an

answer but none came. She then went and sat on the ridge that stuck out over the pond witch from rain had become almost

a small lake. Then out of nowhere she fell in. Inuyasha ran to the shore and searched for her face in the water but did'nt see

it any where. He sat on the ridge and looked into the water then jumped in. Kagome was at the bottum of the pond this was

all a part of her plan to refresh his memory. By renacting the moment! She would sit out of sight for a moment then come into

view,play dead,and remind him about todays date. But getting stuck at the bottom of the pond was not a part of her plan.

She blacked out and woke up on shore Inuyasha sitting next to her dripping wet. He stared at her and sighed with relief."

How many times do I have to save you from drowning in the local pond?" She caughed up water then said,"Maybe next time

you should remember the day you met your best friend hmmm?" He gaped and slapped his forhead the memorys flooding

back. "Remember?" Snickered Kagome. She stood up and walked over to him. She then sat behind him on her knees and

folded her arms on his head. Then she pulled at his ears and they began to roll around on the ground each trying to pin the

other to the ground. Inuyasha pinned down Kagome and said,"Who's smart now?" She looked thoughtful for a moment

then said,"Well I guess," She then pinned him down and commented,"I am." As the sun began to set they sat on a more

secure part of the ridge. She leaned her head on his shoulder and began to hum when her eye caught a glimpse of

something silver around Inuyasha's neck. She quickly pulled it out and said,"Hey it's the friendship braclet I gave you!" He

noded as she pulled out her half and they put them together right as the sun set on the horizon.

One Year Later...

Inuyasha always remembered that day at the pond. That moment with Kagome was magical in a way he could'nt explaine.

Then agian he always felt this way around Kagome. Then he realized that Kagome was more than just his friend she was his

best friend. Then he also relized something even bigger than that,from the time he met her to just yesterday when they

were talking about school and homework. That he loved Kagome,from the moment he first met her as a little five year old

ponytailed little girl that played with him for the first time in his life. He then layed down and let his thoughts sink in as he fell

asleep. The next morning he deciphered what he would do that week,he would tell Kagome how he felt. In the hallway when

they were all alone. forbid anybody found out or what if Kagome did'nt feel the same? He decided not to tell her today

but maybe tommarow or Wensday. He grabbed his backpack and went out the door. This time he actualy got to ride the bus.

He sat down in seat seven with Kagome. She was looking out the window at a bird. When they got to school they talked

about 's round butt and her attitude. Then they saw come down the hallway on a skate board.

Yura was her first name but thats what she liked to be called. All that week either his friends or Kagomes friends would

interupt or disturb thier conversation. And almost two of the days that week she wasn't at school wich made it even harder

to tell her than before. Then came Friday his last day that week to tell her how he felt. He decided that today he would tell

her he would let his feelings flow free and tell Kagome everything that was built up over his eight years of knowing Kagome. He ran

through the hallays and classrooms trying to find her. He had no luck until finaly found her in the history room reading. He

walked up to her and opened his mouth to speak but she interupted him."I have something to tell you and it's important."

She swallowed hard as if holding back tears and continued,"I'm moving." She said hollowly then broke into tears. "Where are

you moving to he asked?" I'm moving a million miles away and over an ocean to China!" She screamed then broke into more tears.

Inuyasha stumbled into a desk with shock. The rest of the day was silant. But before he knew it he was standing in

Kagome's old driveway waving to the moving van as drove out of site down the street. Then he cluched a picture of him and

Kagome at the Holiday dance to his chest. He never imagined she could leave so quickly and suddenly. It felt as if it was only

yesterday when he met the little brown eyed girl and played ball with her near the pond. Now he like his necklace was

missing his other half. That was a million miles away and across an ocean in China. He then fell to his knees and cried right

thier in her drivway where they used to play hopscotch and draw with chalk. now in time Kagome's memory

faded from Inuyasha's mind but it never completely left him. But he had appeared to overcome his loss. But never realy did.

Only Miroku knew this but was sworn to secracy on his life. To doulble check he showed the apprentice monk Tetsiega. Just

to make sure that there were no issues. The monk agreed for fear of dieing at such a young age. Now if he were 70 that

would be a different story. So his heartache was always kept secret.

Three Years Later In Bejieng...

Kagome Higurashi was walking on the streets with her new smart allicy friend Rinna. How did she end up miles away from

Hong Kong with a girl like Rinna at her side you may ask? Well it all started when her parents were getting ready to leave for

a four day buissnes trip to Maylong Hong China. She was now fourteen and a young lady. "I can take care of myself I don't

need a nanny!" Kagome wailed from upstairs. "You're still to young to be by yourself for four days." Her mother said

kindly."just think that is me ok." She finished. Kagome's parents had hired a nanny to watch over her while

they were gone on thier buissnes trip. "I'm two weeks from being fifteen. Then i'll be able to get my permitt to drive and

learn to drive so i'll practically be an adult. So do I have to stay with ?" Her mother suitcase packed and

in hand and said,"Yes, you do .I'm not changing my mind Kagome. Now come downstairs and tell me and your father

goodbye." Kagome did as she was told and right as her parents left arrived . She was a plump old lady with

gaudy taste and a long beak of a nose. She also smelled of cats and cat litter witch Kagome hated. She was blind as a bat

because she always lost her specticals and would run into tables and make Kagome look for her stupid eye glasses. Then

one day Kagome was taking a nap up in her room dreaming about Inuyasha and the day when her plan backfired in the

pond. That was one of the best days of her life and she was happy to relive it over agian. The nanny was cooking some soup

but put the stove on high and walked outside quickly but when she came back inside the house was on fire! She quickly

exited the house leaving Kagome to burn. In her dream Kagome was asleep. She smelled something wierd. Then heard

Inuyasha's voice,"Wake up! Wake up Kagome!" Starteled she sat up in her bed and smelled the air. It smelled of smoke! She

quickly grabbed her necklace and twenty dollars then fleed the house. That stupid old woman she set the house on fire and

left me to die in the flames! I could picture her now talking to my parents,"There was nothing I could do to save her. Oh the

thought of it made her want to scream! She was so angry that she ran and walked for almost two hours. Then she calmed

down she realized she was almost ten miles away from her burning house and Hong Kong. She looked up then realized that

she was free from a protective family and being restricted from everything. That night before she fell asleep in the hollow she

looked up at the sky and saw a constillation that looked just like Inuyasha. She fell asleep Knowing that he was watching

over her. The next day she was glad her mom told her about a grove of fruit she was starving! She walked into the orchard

and ate two apples and grabbed a few for the trip she also grabbed some peaches then continued her walk. She did'nt

know where she was going or where she would end up but she was posative it would be alright. She dreamed every night

that she would reunite with Inuyasha in Tokyo at the park where so many of thier memories were shared. She looked at the

horizon and saw something it was far but she could see it. Then as night fell it lit up and she was happy to realize it was a

city! She gasped and ran towards it. By dawn she was in the city. Then she passed a sign that said,"Welcome to Biejing!"

She gasped she did'nt know she had traveled this far. Honk Kong was nearly fifty miles away from Biejing. She had traveled

fifty miles! She looked around the city in awe. It was humongus! She walked down the streets till she came to a place where

she could work for her keep. That night she slept in a bed for the first time in a week. It felt good and she fell asleep the

second she hit the pillow. Tree days later after work she went to a dinner called Clud Yumi San. I walked in and sat down on a

barstool near the granite counter of the bar. Two minutes later a young pretty girl sat next to her on another had long blond hair

with blue streaks in it. Bright blue eyes and her skin was tinted blue. she was wearing a blue tank top and and a baby blue skirt. kagome could

tell by her nails and her elf like ears she was a half demon or a demon.

Then out of nowhere she started talking. "Hi. What's your name?were do you live? Why do you look so sad? Are you new

here? My names Rinna. Do you wanna talk or just sit there like a bump on a log? Can you tell I'm a talkative person? People

are always telling me that but I don't think it's true. You have pretty hair. I love the color. What shampoo do you use? Are

you an Emo? Do you like the color blue? I like the color-." She was cut off by Kagome covering her mouth with her hand and

saying," What is wrong with you?! I'll answer some of your questions if you shut up." Rinna nodded. Kagome removed her

hand and said, I'm Kagome,no i'm not from around here,i'm from Tokyo Japan,I live and work in the hotel next door,and i'm

sad because I was separated from my family and best friend." Rinna nodded and said,"Well how did you lose your family?"

Kagome's answer was simple,"In a fire." "And your friend?" She looked away blinking back tears and replied,"I moved from

Tokyo to Hong Kong. And now i'm here." Rinna gathered this all up in her mind then nodded."Well than lets go!" Said Rinna

getting off the barstool and walking to the door. "Where?" Said Kagome." To Tokyo of course! Where did you think we were

going, Canada! You know Kagome you can be pretty random." Rinna turned and headed out. Kagome fell of her chair then

ran out and followed Rinna. Rinna was walking looking very proud for some odd reason or another. Kagome began to speak

but of course was interupted by,guess who,Rinna. She turned to Kagome and said I have a brilliant idea." She paused and

Kagome stared at her like she was crazy. "I have a large amount of cash in one of the crevices on the wall at the hotel. If we

use that we can buy plane tickets to Japan! It's perfect!" Kagome then said"we?" Rinna looked insulted then said,"Of coure!

I want to meet some Japanese guys you don't find cute guys in China! And I happen to have a close relative in Tokyo who is

a teacher named Yura." I gasped and said,"What school does she work at?" Rinna thought for a moment then

replied,"Animiyou High I think." Kagome then stuttered,"She's my biology teacher!" Rinna giggled then remarked,"She's cool

and you know it! Well were here!" Kagome was suprised to see they were alredy at the airport. Kagome was shocked they

were so envolved in talking that they lost track of how long or how far they walked. Well at least she did. Rinna followed her

in and they bought thier tickets to a First class flight. Then they waited at the hotel the next morning. Kagome was

gathering her few possesions and her last paycheck. Then they left through the revolving doors to the airport. At the airport

they checked thier bags and got some food." McDonalds is good, "said Rinna. Kagome was amazed she had been on a plane

before but this plan was amazing. There were tvs and comfy seats that had a purple plaide pattern on them. Kagome and

Rinna sat in seats B12 and B13. That night Kagome slept soundly knowing that tommarrow she would be in Inuyasha's arms

once more in the town she belonged in Tokyo. Her necklace and herself would once agian be whole once more. Reunited

with thier partner and best friend for life.

The Next Day...

Rinna woke me up and I looked out the window and gasped with pure excitment." They were in Tokyo!" She thought. Then

she practically ran off the plane to the baggage counter. We got outside and called a taxi. The driver had an eye that was

brown and lopsided and another that was blue and larger than normal. But Kagome did'nt care. She was so excited Rinna

had to constantly hush her and tell her to calm down. When they got to Kagome's old house the cab driver remarked,"This

your house? Looks abandond,well I dont live here. Later!" He drove off at a slow pace down the street. The first thing we

did was call Rinna's Cousin on her cell phone and ask where she lived. Rinna wrote down the address and hung up the

phone. Rinna then read the words to herself and said,"She lives about five minutes down the street by foot if they kept a

decent pace. They started off on Tojun Street then took a right turn onto Oshuwarie Avenue and went straight for the rest of

the walk. The streets were different than she remembered. They were quiter and had less life."Looks like a ghost town

here." Commented Rinna. Kagome nodded and continued out of the shadows someone popped out and

shreaked at them. This made Kagome scream and hide behind Rinna. A closer look revealed a fermilliar face. A face with silver

hair and dog ears. Kagome shreaked with joy and walked up to him with a look of joy on her face. Inuayasha looked at her with

quistioning eyes and backed away from her and said,"Wierdo." He shook his head then asked,"Who are you? You some new

exchange studant or something?" She backed up looking hurt and shocked. Then she mumbled,"Yes." He walked

away and jumped away through the trees. Kagome fell to her knees and cried. "How could he forget me? I'm his best friend.

He sounded like he did'nt recodnize me in the least bit." Kagome waled. Rinna sat down and took Kagome into her arms.

Then she helped Kagome up the stairs to yura's appartment on the 2nd floor in room 8. They walked up and knocked

on the large oak door. The door swung open and msyura was standing there with open arms. She led them in to the sofa.

Her and Rinna began to catch up. Kagome was silant on the couch. Then put her hand on her shoulder and

asked,"What's wrong dear?" It was Rinna who answered her." Boyfriend troubles." Kagome shot a bullet glance at her and

spilled out the whole story from start to finish."How could he forget me?" Kagome began to cry. then said,"I

remember you! You were in my biology class. Kagome was it? He did'nt forget you dear." Kagome looked up from her lap

hopefuly as she continued."He talked about you nonstop for the whole time while you were gone. Dear,think about this. How

long have you been gone?" Kagome then uttered,"Almost two years." she looked at Kagome and said," Well think of how

many girls with black hair and aubern eyes he's seen or met over that time. Not to mention the fact that you might look

different." She observed Kagome then continued," Your hair is longer,your voice is deeper and your taller. Then theres the

fact you have a tan that darkens your skin tone and you may smell different then before to him. You see what I mean?"

Kagome noded and said,"So he did'nt forget me?" She looked at her and shifted uncomfortably. "Of course not! Dear you

have no idea how important you are to him." She looked at Rinna,her new friend and said," What do you mean by that."

looked shocked as if she said to much infomation." Oh it's nothing. I'm just saying you're important to him. But his

heart and mind remember the old Kagome." Kagome nodded and stood up."Lets go." She said walking out and thanking

as she went. Rinna followed looking realy confused." Where are we going." She asked politly. Kagome looked at

her and said," We have to register me at the school so I can have an egucation and see Inuyasha as much as possible." She

said proudly as she jogged towards the school with a spring in her step." I had to help him remember things before,why not

do it agian?" She thought remembering the day at the pond when he saved her agian. She blushed at the thought of it. But

then another thought came," What if he had a girlfriend?" It drifted in her head for a moment then she remembered four

years ago at the pond. A promise Inuyasha made to her that she'd never forget.

Four years ago...

Inuyasha and Kagome were playing red hands under thier faverote tree the one where they first met eachother. Kagome

was twelve and so was Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was already taller and looked to be thirteen. He already had seventh grade

girls asking him out. But when they asked he would say,"Sorry girls. There's only one girl that's in my heart." Then he would wink

at me and I would blush and run off. We were in almost every class with eachother. I think the teachers rigged it that way.

Inuyasha was a good friend but not my only one. There also was Sango. She's a demon slayers daughter and she's training

to be better than her dad. When I left she had just had a little brother born! His name was Hokaku. He looked like Sango

only he was a boy. Sango loved him so much. Sometimes I wonder what having a brother would be like. Then I remember my

younger days with Inuyasha and I guess that it would be great. Then I was envited "inominously" to the pond at sunset. I

could tell from the puncuation,spelling,grammer,and the writting that it was from Inuyasha." I wonder what he wants to talk

about that he has to kepp so private. Then Sango came up and said," Oh! Kagome a love letter from Inuyasha maybe? Or

maybe from some other secret admirer? Judging by how you're blushing I would say it's from Inuyasha." Kagome stared at

her and said," Shut up Sango! Me and Inuasha are just friends. I sware!" Sango smiled evily and hissed," have'nt you seen

the movies! That's how all love stories star out with a good friendship. You and Inuyasha are gonna be boyfriend and

girlfriend soon enough." She finished with a sneeky smile. Kagome blushed a bright red and ran out the door as the bell rang

for the end of the day. She went home and threw her bag on her bed then walked out. Her friendship necklace dangling in

view. She had changed out of her green pleated skirt and white shirt with red bandanna. She was now wearing a pair of old

dark blue jeans and a dark red shirt. Her mom always told her that red goes good with her hair color. She entered the park

and sat on the ridge over the pond and stuck a flip-flopped foot into the warm shallow water. Then a voice sounded behind

her,"Have'nt you learned your lesson from the last time?" She turned to see Inuyasha jump out of the tree. But he clumsily

fell out of the tree on his head with a thud. Kagome ran over to him and craddled his head in her lap. Then she said holding

back giggles," Are you okay Inuyasha?" He sat up and replied," Yeah just a bump." Then they both walked over to the ridge

and sat down. Inuyasha noticed her necklace and took his out and twirrled it in his hand. Then Kagome put the two

necklaces together making a complete heart. Then Kagome asked Inuyasha," Inuyasha." He turned and replied oddly,"

Yeah?" She looked at the water then added," Are you dating any girls? Do you have any crushes? I don't but I wanted to

know about you." She looked at him slightly embarresed at the question and turned a light shade of pink. Inuyasha looked

at the sky dreamily and replied," Well I have one but i'm not necicearily dating her." Kagome looked partly hurt as he

continued," She is bright and is beautifle to. But she's always there as a friend." Kagome opened her mouth and began to

talk," Who is she!" He continued to look at the sky and said," I'll give you a hint. She's next to me right now." Kagome was

taken back by his answer and began to blush a whole new shade of red.

Back in the present...

Kagome and Rinna walked into the vacant school and up to the front desk. Rinna took out a hundred dollars and said," we

would like to register Kagome Higurashi Rinna Diety." The lady looked at them susspiciusly but gave them a scedual and

thier pappers. They spent the night at 's house in the guest rooms. Rinna woke up in the middle of the night and

woke up Kagome. Kagome just said," Do'nt wake me up!" Then she pulled the covers up over her head. Rinna turned away

and murmmered,"You know what your face!" Then Kagome got up and said,"Do you wanna tussle?" Rinna looked at her

and said,"It's on!" Rinna and Kagome grabbed thier pillows and acted all ninja like and battled it till it was four in the

morning. Rinna was standing on top of Kagome saying," I am the victor of this battle!" Then Kagome said," I let you win!"

" Stop bieng so melondramatic Kagome!" Kagome looked at her and said," Isn't it melow-?" Rinna cut her off and

screamed,"Melondramatic Kagome!!" Kagome just stared then went to bed. Rinna followed soon after. The next morning

they got

dressed for school. Then made them waffles and drove them to school. The next day As Kagome ran through the

hallway,rushing to her next class. She ran straight into the chest of Inuyasha.

At first she could'nt tell that it was him so she looked up. She saw his face and froze then fainted. Inuyasha caought her

and thought," Who is this girl? Why do I keep running into her?" He then snapped back into reality and felt her pulse. Her

pulse was faster than his own. He was in the hallway during the thirty minute free period. Everyone is somewhere just not

here. He felt her forhead and and her pulse agian. Her head was an inferno and her pulse was even faster. He decided to

bring her to the nurse. He tried to wake her up but she remained unconcius." Crap! What is up with this girl?" He then

hoisted her up and carried her to the nurses office. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt something when he touched

her or was even near her. He had felt this feeling before. But where and from who? It couldn't be from her she just moved

here. He gabbed at the half heart shaped necklace around his neck. It had an inscription on it that said," Nev for." This

made no sence but then agian it was only half the heart. The other half was somewhere but where? He entered the nurses

office. The nurse turned and said," My oh my! What happened to her?" He looked out the window then answered," She ran

into me then fainted with a fever." The nurse looked puzzled but began to do the usual, taking temprature and blood

sample. Then as he began to leave she said," Where are you going? You need to stay and tell her what happened. Plus

you brought her to me Inuyasha. And by the way what is her name?" He looked puzzled then answered," I don't know

I've never met her in my life! Or at least I don't think I have.' He answered oddly. She stared at him but nodded. She then

told him," She has a severe virus. Odd though you only catch this one if you're cold and not fed enough for a long while.

I better have her taken home. She keeps mumbling The only thing I could understand was Rinna and the half heart."

Inuyasha was taken back by the last one and said," Repeat the last one.' She turned from the filing cabnet and said," The

half heart." He looked at his necklace then at the girl's neck. There was no necklace there so he ignored his thoughts. To

think if only Inuyasha had looked closer he would see her necklace hidden under her collar and this story would come to an

end. But he didn't so I shall continue. The nurse pulled out a file and turned on an innercome," Will Rinna come to the office

please." Then she turned it off and walked back towards him then down the hall. He stood there after a few minutes A

blonde haired girl burst through the door and said," Whats up?" Then she spotted him and walked towards him. She

observed him for a moment then turned and grunted," Hmph. I don't get what she sees in you." He looked at her in shock

and said," Excuse me!?" She looked at him and said," Do you know why i'm down here?" He pointed his head at the room

where the girl lay on the cot. She stared at him then walked around him into the room. Then he heard," Kagome! What

happened to you? You look horrible!" Then she stopped talking realizing she was unconcius. The nurse walked in and he

heard them talking then they walked out and up to him." Could you assist her in getting home?' He looked at her as if she

were crazy. She looked at him scornfuly with a look that said detention on it. So he nodded and walked into the room with

the girl in it. Then when the Rinna girl was out of earshot the nurse grabbed his shoulder and whispered,' I'll knock up your

math grade if you keep an eye on her for the rest of the month when she comes back." He cringed at the idea of watching

her but if he failed math again then he wouldn't be alowed to be on the football team anymore. He thought it over then

reluctantly nodded." You took first aid and aced it so you're the only one I can trust." She finished. A look of understanding

came into his amber eyes. He took first aid because his childhood friend constantly put her life in danger. So he figured that

he should. But for the life of him he couldn't remember her name! This agitated him to a high extent. Then he got over it for

the time bieng and walked into the room with the girl on the cot." Take care of Kagome!" The nurse called as he walked

out with the girl or Kagome on his back. Then he felt as if that name was fermilliar. Yes he had heard that name before

somwhere but where? He would think about it later. He read the instructions to get to her home. Then he turned down the

street where he first met her over a month ago. He thought how she came up to him and then sobbed deeply when he left.

Had he hurt her feelings somhow? Did she know him? He tried to remeber a tall,tan girl, this last one he usualy never said but

thought young girl with long hair and brown eyes but no memory came. The only memories he had were playing with a short

pale short haired girl with a high squicky voice. Nothing like the one that was on his back now. He thought about this till

he came to the apartment and opened the door with the girls spare key. It was a small apartment with a room and two

guest rooms. Then he came to a door that said,"Kagome's Room." He opened the door and layed her on the bed. Then sat

down on the edge and looked around. His eyes fell on a picture. It was a picture of him! He was a kid but it was him. He

took a closer look at it to see that it was at the pond." Where did she get this?" He mumbled. Then he heard her stir and

say," Inu yasha." It was meak and quit but he knew what he heard. He gasped then left.

Kagome woke up in her bed her alarm clock read 9:35. She screamed and pulled on her clothes. All she could remember

was running into Inuyasha then blanking out. She ran out to the living room Rinna's Shoes and backpack were gone. She

was taken back." They both left knowing I was here!" She stormed into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter

addressed to her. She angrily opened it and began to read," Kagome you according to the nurse have a virus so I turned

off your alarm clock and tucked you in. Stay in bed and at home. Inuyasha brought you home. Rinna." After this she was

calmer Kagome walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed observing the room. She saw the picture of Inuyasha

on the floor. She quickly picked it up and set it carefully on her dresser. She was completely unaware of the pair of amber

eyes watcing her from her window. Inuyasha was sitting on a large,thick,and leafy branch outside of Kagome's bedroom

window. It was a Friday so he didn't worry about missing homework. Then as she looked around the room she spotted

something near the door." Crap! Did I leave something there?" She came back with something in her hand. It was silver

and she appeared to be putting it on her neck.( She was acctualy putting the hearts together.) He went to school until free

period. Then he was once again outside Kagome's window. He looked in to see her sleeping. Then he remembered the

thing she picked up. He took a closer look on her nightstand to see his necklace! He slowly crept in to retrieve it. He

opened the four pannal window and crept in. It smelled so peacful and quaint. Then he turned to see multiple candles lite.

He quickly extinguished them. Then he thought how Kagome reminded him of his old friend. He snapped out of his

daydream and grabbed the necklace. Then he saw something around her neck and mumbled," What else can she do to try

to kill herself." He took it off and put it on the dresser. Then jumped out and back to school. To think that if he had only

looked at what was around Kagome's neck our story would be over. For those of you that wish this story would just end

and think it's long enough,YOU SUCK! For those of you who are loyal and wish to continue this story,GOOD FOR YOU! Later

Kagome awoke with a chill. She opened her eyes to see the window opened wide enough for a medium built person to fit

through. She got up hugging herself for warmth and walked towards the window. She looked out and then closed it tight.

She then looked at her clock to see that it was 3:00." Rinna will be home soon with my makeup work." Kagome walked

towards the door but as she did she realized her necklace was gone. She walked towrds her nighstand and observed that

Inuyasha's necklace was also gone." Did he drop it when he brought me home then come back to get it?" Kagome

pondered this then as her eyes wondered she spotted something on her dresser. She walked over and saw that to her

suprise it was her necklace. She clasped it to her chest and said," I wore this when I slept! He took it off out of worry!"

Kagome then danced and spun around the room and out into the living room where her homework lay on the coffe table.

When she saw it she stopped and read the note that lay on top." Get well soon. P.'s some notes on the lesson."

She stared at them in confusion then shruged and sighed," Oh well might as well start." When Rinna came in looking

puzzled Kagome was writting and reading away already halfway through her homework. Rinna sat down astounded.

" Where did you get your homework? I went to the office to get it and the attendant said someone already got it." Kagome

looked up with a smile and gigled blushing then continued her work. Rinna gave a devlish grin and cackled," Oh I see.

Inuyasha came to see you didn't he? I can already picture it." She said dreamily." When did he come? How did he get in?

What did he say? Did he bring you a present? What was his purpose? Love or something else? Was he dared to do it?

Details Kagome details!" Rinna was nose to nose with Kagome at this point. Kagome pushed her away and said," Rinna

your the same as when we met. He came when I was asleep,he got in through the window,he didn't bring me a presant,

and the rest i'm clueless about." Rinna stared at her and gathered the knowladge in her halfdemon brain then sang,

" Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marr-." She was cut off by bieng tackled

by Kagome. They began there battle of pinning eachother down. Side to side back and forth they battled. Then

walked through the door and said sarcassily," Battling it out young ones?" They stopped and stood up, Rinna's ponytail lopsided

on her head. Her lipstick ruined and eyeshadow smeared. Kagome's head looked as if she was struck by lightning and her

pjs were wrinckled and torn at the knee. Also she pulled up her shirt that lingered over her shoulder." I can't believe you

were so childish as to start a petty fight Kagome." Rinna said madly. Kagome glaring at Rinna said cheerfuly," Welcome

home ." Bowing politly to her. She smiled then walked into the kitchen to read her guiness book of world records.

That weekend was pretty dull other than her midnight spares with Rinna or her secret visits from Inuyasha. That Monday

she went back to school with her red pleated skirt,white top,and red bandanna. She had an average day of school until

fith period,gym. She had 's class in gym four. Inuyasha was in her class. Before class in the locker room she

talked to Rinna in the locker room as she changed into her gym uniform." he's in your gym class! Well pull a stunt. Fall,Trip,

or even throw some thing at his melon of a head! Oh,oh! Or maybe jump in front of something he throws! That way he feels

guilty." Kagome turned her gym uniform already on," No. I want our relationship to regrow naturaly." Kagome began to walk

out as Rinna screamed," But that could take fore-eveeeeer!" Kagome looked back at her and smiled then walked out. Her

and Rinna were in different classes," Thank goodness!" They had to climb the rope today." Piece of cake." thought Kagome

as she began to climb. Inuyasha watched intently just in case she hadn't reganed all her strenght yet. Kagome began to

break a sweat as she got higher than any girl." Almost. Ugh,to ,top." Panted Kagome. She felt her hand touch the

bell and heard it's hollow ring. Everyone was cheering as she began to feel different. Her power turned to ache in her legs

and arms,her hands burned,her chest was on fire,she was hieving,then she felt herself drop. Nobody below believed

believed what happened next. They saw the strong willed Kagome fall to them it seemed as if it was slow motion then a

bright red flew up into mid-air and caught her. She had fainted when everybody gathered around to see that the hero was

Inuyasha. Miroku,Sango,Koga,Hojo,and Ginta were closest to the scene and gasped. they all thought the same

thing," Why would one of the most "popular" kids at school be doing saving a forghien exchange student?" The rest of the

day seemed to merge together. Everybody rembered the fall even kagome who had been been unconcius. Everyone accept Rinna didn't talk to her they just stared. The silance seemed worse than teaseing or People sking her what happened.

The best part of the day for Kagome was either coming home or being in Inuyasha. When her and Rinna sat down

on 's couch Rinna stared at her and said," You have some competition Kagome." Kagome sat up and

screamed,"What!?" Rinna then continued," There's a girl named Kikyo she likes Inuyasha. She flirt with him all the time."

She finished with a faint grin." She says she's a priestess from another town but she lives with her uncle on ." Rinna

blinked then retorted," I think she's just full of herself." Kagome just stared then asked," Is he da-dating he-her?" Rinna

looked straight at Kagome and said calmly as she could," No." She wispered with excitment." I think he finds her

annoying!" Kagome brightened up at this and Rinna's idea face. Rinna stared at the wall for a moment then at Kagome.

"He comes to your room/window all the time right?" Kagome looking confused nodded." Well this weekend you pretend to

fall asleep then when he comes in you'll wake up in pain or something. It's perfect!" Kagome stood in astonishment.

" That's a good idea." Kagome looked scared almost and whispered," Rinna came up with a perfect idea!?" Rinna

looked hurt and said," well what kind of plan would you expect?" Kagome smiled and sat up looking at Rinna strangly.

The rest of the week was quite until Saturday. Kagome layed down in her bed and listened. It was quite for about two

hours then she heard something outside. Then she heard the window creap open and his feet land lightly on the carpet.

She tensed as he put his hand on her forehead then walked towards the picture of him. Rinna said to wait a minute or two

before waking. So as Inuyasha kneeled down to look at the picture he heard a soft sound come from behind him. He turned

to see Kagome sitting up staring at him with dark brown eyes. He just sat there waiting. She moved towards the edge of

the bed her eyes still locked with his. He was curius about this so he continued to sit and stare. Outside the door Rinna was

spying saying," It's fun spying on Kagome but man does she need some help!" Kagome winced at an itch that made her feel

as if Rinna were spying on her. Inuyasha saw this then realized it was nothing and sat back down. Then Kagome keeping

her eyes locked with his got up and crouched down infront of him. There faces were one foot apart and then Kagome got

up and walked towards the door. Rinna then saw her chance and used her demon speed to push Kagome straight into

Inuyasha's arms. She looked up at him he looked down at her then they both turned a light shade of red. Outside the door

Rinna was cheering," I'm the greatest match-maker EVER!" Kagome and Inuyasha sat there for a moment mezmorized by

each others gaze. Then Kagome snapped out of it and they both pushed away then turned and looked at thier feet. That

day was magical and it changed everyone in or oustside the door at the Yura houshold. From that day forward Rinna had a

new hobbie. She played as fate pushing then together. Wether it was tripping Kagome into Inuyasha's arms or pairing them

up in classes she always found a new way to push them together. Over the next five months they weren't the only ones to

notice the change in Inuyasha and Kagome's realationship. Kikyo had become jealus of Kagome. She had a plan to destroy

her. Kikyo's sweet sixteen was coming up and she had started inviting people. Her plan was to invite Kagome and Inuyasha

but not Rinna." I wouldn't be able to touch Kagome with her there she's to powerful. So that day she invited Inuyasha and

Kagome then walked off." That chick sends a chill down my back what about you Kagome?" Kagome looked at her then said,

" Yeah but i'm going beause Inuyasha's going so i'll be with him." Rinna looking doubtful said," Sure but if she hurts you

she's in for it." Rinna making a fist then turned and walked away punching an imaginary Kikyo. That night was Kikyo's sweet

sixteen. Kagome walked up to Kikyo's house with Inuyasha beside her than rang the bell. At first it was silant then the door

opened and there was Kikyo. They put down thier presents and walked upstairs. The first game is spin the bottle!" I'm first

since i'm the birthday girl." Said Kikyo as she grabbed the bottle. It spun but she used her mikko powers to make it land on

Kagome. Then she smiled and said," Truth or dare?" Kagome looked at her with a smile and said,"Dare." Kikyo pretended to

think a minute then said," I dare you to spend ten minutes in my creepy basment." Kagome nodded then walked down the

stairs then Kikyo closed the door and said," I have to use the ladies room excuse me." Kikyo ran outside then down the

other entrance to the basment. There she snuck up on Kagome knocked her out and put a barrier around her that would

not break for Kagome but as she struggled it would get smaller. Kikyo smiled then hissed," You can't have him now!" Then

walked back through the sliding glass door and to the living room where she sat in Kagome's spot next to Inuyasha then

Sango spun the bottle. It landed on Kikyo then Kikyo answered before Sango." Dare,dare,dare!" Sango nodded then

thought for a moment then said," I dare you to kiss...Miroku! She said pointing at the momk. Mirouku smiled and looked at

Kikyo with a kissy-faced expression. Kikyo looked at her and hissed," Are you nuts?" Sango looked affended then said,"

Fine! I dare you to kiss...Inuyasha!" Kikyo brightened at this then put on some bright red lipstick she had in her pocket.

When she was done she turned to him and puckered her lips with closed eyes. Inuyasha winced then Mirouku teased,

" Saving your lips for somone speacial Inuyasha?" Everyone giggled then he turned to her and began to come close then

Kirara came up and bit Kikyo. The girl yelped and smacked Kirara. Sango glared at her as Inuyasha sat up and walked over

to Kirara. Kirara meowed and led him to the door as Sango and Kikyo bickered and everyone cheered," Fight,fight,fight!"

Inuyasha followed then went down the stairs by the time he was at the bottum Kikyo noticed he was gone and began to

search for him. Then she noticed the basment ajar and gasped," Oh crap!" Inuyasha folowed Kirara blindly through the

large,dark,basment until he saw a light pink glimmer of light. He began to walk toward it. Then he heard Kikyo behind him.

He turned around as she said," What are you doing Inuyasha?" She looked panicked then began to pull him back towards

the stairs. He pulled away and said," Just looking. Why?" She froze then said," Just wondereing." Then he walked around

the corner and she chased behind him and tried to stop him. Then he stopped what he saw appaled him. Kagome was

struggling in a barrier barly big enough to fit her and it was shrinking. He ran up and began to tear at it with his claws. The

barrier was so strong the only one who could have made it was a priestess and the only priestess there was Kikyo. The

thought angered him so he tore harder then he saw that Kagome had fallen unconcius.( Yes she does that alot!)" She has

no air!" He thought franticlt tearing at the barrier. After another minute he was through! He broke the rest of it then sat her

up and shook her saying," Kagome wake up! Come on Kagome. You're stronger than this!" He continued to shake her

lightly. He was about to stop when a light breath began to release itself from her lips. Then her eyes fluttered open and she

sat up and looked at him with gratitude. He hugged her and she returned the jesture. Then he walked upstairs assisting

Kagome up the stairs then he began towards the door. He turned and gave Kikyo a glare that said," Drop dead!" Then him

and Kagome walked out. At the house Rinna pushed Inuyasha to the side to help Kagome inside. Kagome looked at Rinna

with gratatude and a giggle. Inuyasha left after saying hello to . Kagome and Rinna sat down on the couch with

and Kagome told them the whole story. Rinna's face turned hard then she said," I told you so! That chick is so

dead for trying to hurt you tommarow you may find her drowned in the toilet!" Kagome giggled then said," Rinna you're to

young to go to jail for murder." She looked offeneded then said," She's so freaky that I could say she commited sueaside!"

Good plan!" Said sarcasticly with a smile. Rinna nodded then went to bed all this rambling made her tired. Kagome

followed suite and went to bed. The next two months passed with ease. Rinna tried to kill Kikyo,Naraku tried to hit on Kikyo,

Kagome tried to make Inuyasha remember her,and hit on the new teacher . One day Inuyasha walked

by Kagome in the halls and waved to her. She waved back then walked away. But as he walked something caught his eye.

He dove to the ground and saw that Kagome had dropped it. He took a closer lok to see that it was a half heart. This made

him laugh. Then he took out his and put them together. By "Coincidance" they fit then he turned his around to read the

inscription. Out of curiosity he turned over Kagome's to see that the missing half to the inscription was there! He gasped

then thought his mind came to one conclusion," Kagome was his long lost friend!" This excited him. After all these years he

had finaly found her. He fell to his knees in disbelief. Then thought why don't I invite her to the pond tommarow is the first

day of summer the day we met! It would be perfect!" Then he got up and ran to find her.

TO BE CONTINUED...

pleeeeeaaaaasssss coment and review(

(; Spunkgirl


End file.
